


Wily

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Agents, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Quartermaster, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: When it comes to getting what they want, Double O agents are hard to beat.  But then there is the Quartermaster...





	Wily

**Bond...**

Alec couldn't be more obvious if he tried. He keeps glancing my way, checking to see what I make of him flirting with our Quartermaster in the middle of Q-branch. I haven't told him that I got there first. I'll just let that little bit of information come to light on it's own.

I notice Q is incredibly tolerant of Alec. He doesn't even flinch when Alec brushes his thumb over the nape of his neck in a familiar gesture. Only shoots him an exasperated look over his shoulder when Alec deliberately presses close to look at whatever it is Q is trying to show him.

Alec smirks over at me from behind Q's back. He clearly thinks he's getting somewhere. Arse. No bloody subtlety about him, no finesse. "Why wine and dine when all you want to do is fuck?" That is Alec. Not interested in filling stomachs when he could be inside them.

But Q is different. Immune to him, or so I thought.

I've known Alec for years, know how he operates when he wants someone, and if there is one thing he is good at, it is unlocking desires his target didn't even know he had. There's that look that passes between them again. Alec takes a step back and raises an eyebrow. Q's lips part as he exhales a long slow breath, a look of naked need on his face. It's gone in an instant, Quartermaster slamming back into place and Q's mouth pressed into a thin line.

I'm not so sure I was first after all.

 

**Q…**

I quietly say a word to Trevelyan and he moves to my office. Bond is lurking, watching. Some days for a spy he is not very subtle.

“Would you please join 006 and myself in my office 007.” Gesturing towards the open door of my office. Bond gives me that quirked eyebrow look that crosses his face when he is perplexed by something and is trying to read what is going on around him. He doesn’t question. Just obediently follows his Quartermaster.

I stop at the door waiting for him to enter. Trevelyan is already perched on the edge of my desk, making himself at home playing with the mobile I am repairing that is in pieces at the moment .

“Please refrain from breaking it even further, 006,” I remove it from his hands setting it back down on my desk, shooing his arse off my desk. He just shrugs at me, winks, and moves to the sofa sprawling like a feral animal in his own domain.

Bond, adjusts his cuffs, leaning against my closed, locked office door, waiting.

I lean against my desk, hands clenching the edge of it. With a sigh, I choose my words carefully.

“It seems agents, we have a situation. One which I am not sure how to remedy.” Trevelyan glances at Bond. It is obvious there is a silent conversation going on between them. “There seems to be a situation,” I continue watching every nuance of their responses, “going on between the three of us. One that I can’t quite come up with a proper mission brief. However, if my assessment is correct, this could affect the dynamics of your friendship both in and out of MI6. Something I refuse to allow to happen.”

Bond now gives Trevelyan that puzzled raised eyebrow look. Trevelyan’s eyebrows knit together in thought until you see the exact moment it dawns on him. “You fucking bastard, James!”

I can’t help but smirk.

“Any suggestions gentlemen?”


End file.
